Jeanette's Diary
by Kittypig
Summary: My name is Jeanette. I am tall, wear purple glasses, and have dark brown fur. Before I said "fur" you probably thought I was human. Actually, I'm not.
1. Chapter 1: Wildlife

Chapter One: Wildlife

July 1st

Dear diary, my name is Jeanette. I wear purple glasses and am tall with dark fur. My hair gets messy most of the time, but I don't really care. A white stripe makes its way up my nose and to the center of my forehead. Before I said "fur" you probably thought I was human. Mostly because usually only humans can read and write. Well, I'm sort of an exception. I am a chipmunk, the talking kind, and this is my very first entry.

The two weeks mom was here she spoke the language that she had heard the humans speak in the town. After she had left we fell out of the tree looking for her, and witnessed the thing we loved best. There was speaking for sure, but it was said in a way you wouldn't talk normally. It was called _singing. _

So anyway, today my sisters, Brittany and Eleanor, and I sang for the town just outside the forest we live in. The townspeople seemed astonished by our talents. There's only a population of three-hundred so it wasn't a huge concert or anything. I was a little nervous at first because everyone just stared as if they were hallucinating. Of course, I don't think they would have seen singing animals before us.

As soon as our performance was over, the crowd cheered and applauded. My sisters and I did a group hug. We smiled and waved at the crowd, and my chubby, short, blonde sister Eleanor giggled. My red headed sister Brittany yelled "Thank you" to the crowd. I just smiled nervously and waved.

We were very happy with the result of our first show. We walked home that night with big grins plastered on our faces.

"That was fun!" Eleanor giggled.

"Yeah, they loved us!" Brittany said.

"Uh huh…" I replied nervously.

"Too bad we can't sing for people all over the world!" Eleanor said.

"Well, why not?" Brittany asked.

"Usually, normal chipmunks don't talk. How would the whole world react to three talking _and_ singing chipmunks?" I said logically.

"Oh," Brittany said.

Suddenly Eleanor looked up and yelped. Brittany and I turned our heads quickly to see if she was hurt. She was okay, but staring into someone's window. We followed her gaze and our eyes went wide. I stared at the TV screen in disbelief. There were three chipmunks; one in red with a yellow A, one in blue with black rounded glasses, and a chubby one in green. The one in blue really caught my eye though. He had dark fur just like me! And while he was dancing, he had to push his glasses back into place every little bit.

"Wow…" we all whispered.

We looked at each other then back at the T.V. The performance stopped now, and there was an advertisement.

"This program has been brought to you by Ian Hawk at Jett Records in Hollywood, California." A man's voice said along with a whole bunch of other words too fast to understand.

"Well, that answers _that _question." Eleanor said.

"To Hollywood!" Brittany exclaimed pointing to the sky.

"One problem," I said, "how are we going to get there?"

"Good question," Brittany calmed down.

"I know! The mail!" Eleanor yelled. She pointed to an outgoing FedEx truck.

"Pack your bags, girls, we're going to Hollywood!" Brittany exclaimed for the second time.

And that settled it. We're packing our bags tonight, so I must stop writing. Goodnight, dear diary. I will write to you tomorrow. Or whenever we get to Hollywood.

-Jeanette

**Okay, this one just popped out of my mind sometime****. ****So, tell me what you think. Criticism is great too. Look for my other stories on this site too. See ya! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: Bumpy Ride

Chapter 2: Traveling

July 2nd

Dear diary, today was a long one, I can say that for a fact. Er, write it for a fact. Today, though, I woke up first and made breakfast. It wasn't much, just some acorn cereal. Then, we had to map out when and where the mail truck would be. We were going to hitch a ride in the FedEx truck by slipping into a bag. It was hard!

We walked into town and looked around one last time before finding a truck. We hesitated at first. It's hard to leave a place you've known so long. Especially when you were born, taken care of for two weeks, and collected acorns there. I know to you it seems like very little, but to us it was big. I hesitated more than my sisters did because I'm not as athletic and brave as they are.

"C'mon, Jeanette, Jump!" Eleanor encouraged and reached her paw out.

"Whoa!" I yelped as the truck started moving when I grabbed Eleanor's outstretched paw.

I was flung from side to side as Brittany and Eleanor held on for dear life. I was scared out of my wits until I was finally pulled in. I tumbled to the back of the truck, sat up, and readjusted my glasses. I felt woozy and held my head.

"Sorry, are you ok?" Eleanor apologized.

"L-let's n-not do t-that again!" I said.

"Ok, everyone's here? Good. Now, before we meet Mr. Hawk, we need to practice." Brittany said.

I stumbled to my feet and agreed. Eleanor got all jittery. We practiced in the truck until we came to rest stop. The truck stopped and the driver ran out the door. I happily hopped out after my sisters, tripping over my own two feet landing. We walked into the store and looked at all of the food.

"Wow, I'm starving!" Eleanor said as her stomach growled.

"I could have a little something too." I added.

"Let's go then!" Brittany led us down one of the aisles.

It was full of sweets like donuts, candy bars, and soda. We grabbed a pack of donuts and a bottle of juice and began to make our way back to the truck. A sudden voice came and we suddenly didn't care about food.

"RATS!" the man behind the counter yelled and threw some bottles at us. We scattered screaming loudly.

I scrambled behind a mop and hid there while I watched the man run out of bottles and started throwing other things at Eleanor. He threw a candy bar at her and she thankfully caught it.

"Thank you!" Eleanor giggled.

The man grabbed the mop I was hiding behind and I held on. He noticed me apparently, because he started to shake me around. I felt my face turn green with every swift movement. I finally let go; my stomach couldn't take much more. My paws lost grip and I was flung into the glass at the other side of the room where the juice was. I hit the glass with a thud and fell to the floor.

My head spun as I laid there on the floor dazed and in pain. My purple eyes gazed over at the cold beverages beside me. I bravely stood up and opened the door with all my might. I climbed to the top shelf and pulled down a bottle of Coke and threw it to the floor. It was all fizzed up. I unscrewed the lid fast but carefully and aimed. I let go and it flew across the room and hit the man in the head. He fell unconscious.

We quickly grabbed our stuff and headed to the truck once more only now, it was gone.

"Oh, no!" Brittany cried. No, really, there were tears.

"What'll we do now?" Eleanor asked.

Luckily, I spotted a mailbox nearby.

"We use the mail, only we may have to hide to get picked up." I said.

We slipped into a smooth plastic package together. It was hot and made me feel claustrophobic. I was squished and someone was stepping on my tail.

"How long do we have to do this?" Brittany complained.

"I estimate a couple of hours." I said.

"But what about food?" Eleanor asked.

"Who cares?" Brittany said, "My hair is going to get filled with static!"

"Calm down guys, we just have to wait to get there." I tried the phrase to keep everyone calm. I hope we get there soon. I have a sister in one ear and the other one too…

-Jeanette

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I love to hear from those of you who read my stories! Get ready for another munktastic chapter coming up next! Stay tuned! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Ride!

Chapter 3: Let's Ride!

July 3rd

Dear Diary, I had a seriously rough ride today. I can't believe fragile mail actually gets to places in these trucks without being totally destroyed! I probably have a lot of bumps on top of my head now. The ride inside the bag was a little unbearable. First, Brittany was complaining about how she should've brought her hairbrush. Then, Eleanor was saying that she was hungry and asked if we were there yet. I don't mean to complain, but _I _was asking if we were there yet!

When the truck stopped we would be pushed to the front.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed.

We were picked up several times so the man could check the address we were supposed to go to. I was worried he would notice there were living, breathing animals inside the small package. He put us down and continued his duties and started driving again, throwing us against the large door in the back.

Finally, It was our turn to get out of that horrible scrap of metal. We were picked up and were carried out. That was when we knew to get out of the bag. We began to move around until I felt myself fall and hit the solid ground. We accidentally started to squish each other. I started tearing at the bag with my large front teeth. The plastic tasted bad, but that didn't matter now. We had to get out and did we ever. I soon found myself staring at a tall building with large letters on it that spelled "Jett Records".

"We made it!" Brittany exclaimed happily. Eleanor and I cheered.

There was a little fountain in front of the doors that poured out crystal clear water. Behind it came a sound of a vibrating toothbrush. There we saw the bald man Ian Hawk in his slippers and robe.

Brittany called to him twice before he finally tilted to see us and asked, "What do you want?"

"We want to introduce ourselves," Brittany said as Ian leaned in, intrigued, "I'm Brittany, and this is my sister Eleanor."

Then it was my turn.

"And I'm Jeanette, or sometimes I feel like an Olivia, or maybe a…" Brittany interrupted me mid-sentence.

"Anyway, we're the Chipettes…" Brittany explained a great deal about us. Ian looked around cautiously and took us to his penthouse office where we performed one of our favorite songs. Then he told us a story.

He told us about how badly he was treated by the Chipmunks and that they actually _spit _on him. Then he mentioned Simon was the worst. I gasped and stepped back. My stomach was in knots and I felt horrible. I couldn't believe that sweet innocent-looking boy on T.V. could be so… terrible. Poor Eleanor's expression changed from sad to grave as she heard the news about Theodore. But Ian said that if we would perform for him, we would fill in the hole in his heart the Chipmunks had made. We agreed.

That night, we entered the Jett Records building and rode inside Ian's carrying bag that looked a lot like a purse. We passed a small dog that looked at us with anxiety.

"Isn't that the chiwahwah? You know from the movie?" Brittany asked tugging on the strap off Ian's "purse".

"Yeah a lot of stars are here." Ian said.

Eleanor said in Spanish I didn't understand.

"I must have his autograph!" Brittany said.

"No uh uh. Brittany, you don't get autographs, you give them."

"Oh, yeah. R-right." Brittany said disappointed. We finally got to the door and Ian said he had forgotten his keys and he needed one of us to get through the mail slot and open the door from the inside. Eleanor tried to, but she ended up getting stuck. Ian asked me to.

"I-I'm not so great at things like this…" I said.

"I got it!" Brittany said enthusiastically as she shot through the slot.

We got inside and couldn't believe our eyes.


	4. Chapter 4:Woa

Chapter 4: …Woa…

Like I said, we couldn't believe our eyes as we gained entrance to Ian's office. I dropped to all four paws and hopped forwards. My sisters fallowed me as we jumped on top of the furniture in awe. There were round circles for chairs and a big red piano that was so beautiful. I looked for the right words to say as we all looked out the window at the colorful city lights below.

"So, girls, do you like your new home?" Ian asked.

"Yeah!" we said enthusiastically.

"Alright then, before we reach stardom, you need some clothes. What would you like?"

"Um, I like red…" Brittany said thinking about Alvin.

"Yeah, I like blue…" I said.

"Oh! I like green!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"No, too much like the Chipmunks… What if…" Ian disappeared into the back room and returned with three pieces of fabric. He pressed the fabrics into our paws until we held on to them.

"Pink!" Brittany yelled.

"Purple!" I yelled too.

"Spring green!" Eleanor yelled finally.

"I'll find some clothes with those colors. What if you… do your hair with these?" Ian handed us some rubber bands that were the same colors as the fabrics.

"What about brushes?" Brittany asked petting her hair.

Ian handed her a plastic doll brush and she grabbed it happily.

"Ok, I'll be back in an hour or so." After that, he disappeared once again and we were left to explore.

Brittany stood and brushed her hair, going over the same spot over and over again. I was too busy to bother with my own locks looking at all of the neat things. Eleanor was too.

After two hour's time, Ian came back with some little outfits for us. I fit into a lavender T- shirt, purple plaid skirt and a long sleeved denim jacket. I pulled my dark hair into a small pony tail on top of my head, missing a little that hung down in my face. Brittany got a light pink T-shirt, pink skirt, and a hot-pink, long sleeved leathery jacket. She pulled her hair into a spiky bun and her bangs hung in her face and covered one eye. Eleanor got a short, green dress with little bluish-greenish embroidery on the top and bottom. She rolled up her sleeves and pulled her hair into two cute little ponytails.

"Ooooh! This is great!" Brittany yelled happily.

"I agree." I said.

"Uh-huh!" Eleanor agreed too.

"Alright girls, get some rest, tomorrow we start working!" Ian said.

We jumped on top of the circles we saw earlier and curled up into little fur balls. I closed my eyes and thought about Simon. How could I have been so wrong about him? I pushed the thought out of my mind and thought about my future. Soon my sisters and I would be stars… Soon…

I woke up this morning and sat up. I looked around, groggy and tired I staggered to my feet. The ground felt… cushiony. I looked down and I was wearing clothes. Memories flooded back into my head as I jumped down from my bed. I looked up at the other two where my sisters slept. They looked so peaceful lying there, not annoying me.

But sooner than later they were awake and running around. Brittany headed to the hair brush immediately. Eleanor woke up, turned onto her back, and slept again.

"Good morning, Britt." I said sleepily.

"Hey." Brittany replied half attentively.

"Gee, you're responsive…" I mumbled to myself.

I walked away to explore my new world. I found a bookshelf with so many books. I looked inside a zoology documentary and learned facts about some of my old neighbors. I even learned about myself. Well, what I didn't already know anyway. I mean, how is a chipmunk not supposed to know all the facts about themselves? It's instinct!

I read the word with a sense of curiosity and fun as the information soaked into my head. Reading was a fun hobby. But then, my fun was ended when Ian walked into the room. He was still wearing the velvet colored robe from yesterday. He looked at us for a moment, not blinking like he was in a trance. Then, his head lifted up and he continued to strut across the room to the coffee pot. He waited at the counter and made a face then noticed that we were there.

"Oh, girls! Are you ready for stardom?"

"Oh absolutely!" I answered.

"Yeah!" Brittany said.

"Mm-hm!" Eleanor said.

"Good. Now I've got to make a few calls today."

"Ok." We replied.

Ian stepped out of the room with his fresh coffee and a phone. We waited in the room and I continued my reading. I looked through more books and found a fairy tale. It was about a beautiful princess who was locked inside the highest tower on the highest floor. A brave and daring knight came in and rescued her. They rode off into the sunset together and lived happily ever after. I imagined myself as the princess and Simon as the knight. As we rode off, I snuggled into his fur. I took a deep breath and daydreamed until Eleanor snapped me out of it.

"Hey, whatcha reading?"

"Er- I um…" the words fumbled around in my mouth as I was snapped out of La La Land.

"Is that a fairy tale? I love fairy tales! Would you read it to me?" Eleanor pleaded.

I gave in and read the story to my younger sister, enduring the oohs and ahhs of Eleanor's fantasy. I sighed and read on. Finally the story ended and she fell asleep for a noon nap. She snored loudly and I grabbed a piece of cloth and covered Eleanor up. She was adorable.

I walked away towards where Ian had moved to. Through the door I heard Ian's muffled voice. It suddenly turned into an angry yell. The last thing I heard before he came in through the door was "Girls, you're going to school."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reveiwed my story! I'm happy to know you liked it. We're up to 14 reveiws now! That's so totally coolio! Thanks again and stay tuned! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5: School?

Chapter 5: School?

I woke up again the next morning because of a huge racket Ian was making. He banged pots and pans together. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I felt tired, still and so did my sisters.

Brittany rolled over stubbornly and moaned. Eleanor remained asleep. She was like a bump on a log, motionless.

"Wh-what?" I said as I woke up.

"It's time for school!" Ian said, perky.

"School? What's that?" I asked, puzzled.

"Uh, well… It's a…fun place where…you learn and…become popular." Ian described.

"Popular? Did someone say popular?" Brittany said as she jumped out of bed, "Let's go!"

"Oh, learning sounds cool!" I said happily.

"Is there good food?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, there is." Ian answered.

"Woo-hoo!" We cheered and we raced around, brushing our hair and getting ready. We followed Ian to his car and hopped in.

The road was mostly straight, so we didn't fly around. Yes, I admit I now have a fear of windy roads because of our first encounter with a ride in a vehicle. Being thrown around a metal truck, stepped on and almost running out of oxygen isn't exactly the best thing for your psychological health.

Once we got to school, we ran up the stairs of the school.

"Don't forget, I'll meet you after school!" Ian reminded.

"We won't!" I called back.

We walked into the doors and through the crowded hallways, tying to avoid being stepped on. We looked at the small pieces of paper we had written our locker numbers and combinations down on and walked to the lockers. I went to one class and my sisters went to others. Just because we're sisters doesn't mean we all have the same interests.

I walked to my mathematics class, lonely and confused by all of the noise. I was still accustomed to more of a quiet setting. I also have two sensitive ears, so there are a lot of noises that bother me. I finally made it to my classroom, where someone pushed me through the doorway. I was kicked across the threshold by an enormous shoe. (To me that is.)

I shrieked in slight pain and landed on the ground with a thwack! My head hurt and my glasses were out of place. I scrambled up to my feet and fixed my glasses as the other kids laughed. It was so embarrassing. A pair of sneakers approached and I shielded myself.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you up." A girl's voice said.

I looked up at her and squinted through the light. She was pretty with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was smiling with no makeup what so ever. She was wearing her hair down and it dangled in my face because of its length. She had a red, gold and white cheerleading outfit on that had Eagles spelled out in cursive. She held out her hand and I grabbed it and stood in it, happy to finally have a friend…or not.

As soon as I felt safe and secure in her petite hand, I was dumped onto a wooden desk in the front landing with a thud. I looked up, twitched my ear and fixed my glasses. Again, there was laughing. I guess there's no one you can trust at that school. I felt my stomach churn with embarrassment.

"Perfect seat for you, little freak." The girl said, laughing.

I wanted to cry, but instead I sat down and remained silent. I calmly remembered mom's words before she had left. Never use violence, she'd say.

The laughing ceased when a teacher walked into the room. He was an older man with little hair (like Ian) and a sweater vest. He had black dress pants and looked much authorized. He stared me down with a stern eye.

"Who brought in their pet? It's violating school policies." He said.

The kids behind me snickered and chuckled.

"Um, excuse me sir," I said meekly, "I-I'm a student, not a pet."

"Oh, you're another one of _those_." He said. "I'm Mr. Dullenborring."

Mr. Dullenborring began teaching his class by going over algebra. I sat quietly, trying to keep focused. Behind me, when the teacher's back was turned, people would fly paper airplanes and pass notes. I was irritated.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang and a stampede of students ran out the door. I was last to leave the room while the teacher erased the board. I was happy to leave, although not so happy about trying to navigate the horrid hallways. I didn't think I could make it to my locker. In the end, I did.

It was after 8th period, and almost time to leave when my sisters and I had met up back at the lockers. We dug around inside, me reading, Brittany fixing her hair, and Eleanor finishing off some leftover grapes from lunch. I heard Brittany's locker door slam and heard only silence. Under the locker door, I could see her feet move, but not walking movement. I shut my locker, too and saw three chipmunks, the ones from T.V.

I stood there with my mouth gaped wide open in a smile. My purple eyes locked a gaze with Simon's blue ones. He stared at me, his ear flicked and he looked like he was in a trance. I couldn't move. I didn't want to.

The bell rang and we walked away with haste.

"That Simon is dreamy…" I said with a fluttering heart.

"I think Theodore was looking at me!" Eleanor squealed.

"I know, but remember what Ian said? We can't trust them!" Brittany said sadly.

* * *

**Thank you for all of the reveiws! I must say there are a lot! Opinion is good! Again thank you, and until Jeanette writes again, see ya! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6: Love at First Fight

Chapter 6: Love at First Fight

It was the end of school and I couldn't help but think about Simon. He was actually looking at me! I sat and doodled all over my notebook paper. There was a picture of two brown stick chipmunks (Simon and I) holding hands with hearts and a rainbow. I put a heart at the top that said J+S. Jeanette and Simon.

I stared at the picture with longing. I wished my fantasy would come true. I wished we could be mates. I wished that we could be mates for life.

Then I thought about the things he did to Ian. Had that been true? It couldn't be. Simon is too nice. He couldn't. He wouldn't. If he did…I…

Soon it was time to audition to represent the school in a special music program. They needed a team to sing and/or dance so that they could earn the money to save their beloved music program. We followed behind Ian as he walked to the auditorium. My heart was beating fast as we entered. I heard an argument coming from inside the room. Ian and a woman were arguing.

"I was hoping to volunteer my girls." Ian said coolly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hawk, but I've made my choice." I recognized the principal from announcements.

"Maybe you'll change your mind after this…" Ian pointed to us and we hopped onto a large drum on the stage.

We gasped as we spotted the Chipmunks on the piano across from us. There was Simon, looking just as shocked as I was. _They _must have been the principal's first choice. We whispered to each other. I didn't exactly understand what my sister's had said, but I know that they were thinking the same thing I was.

We silenced when the guitar sounded and did some back flips and came back with front flips. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was singing and dancing to Hot 'N' Cold. We sang beautifully, and other students must've begun to notice because they gathered in the doorway. Brittany took her role as lead singer seriously. She ended the song and seemed pleased to do it. We posed when the music ended and a bunch of students that had gathered in the hallway clapped and cheered.

We dropped our poses and thanked the applauding crowd. They didn't look as happy as the crowd, but were just being polite. They looked at the principal who held her index finger in the air to silence the others.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hawk, but as I said, I've made my decision." Dr. Ruben repeated.

"I see…" Ian said, "_You've _made _your _decision. Well, I don't mean to go against school policy or anything but, in the rules our great country was founded upon, one person, one vote I say let us vote! Let us vote! Let us vote!" Ian rallied up the crowd and they protested with him. He was very persuasive.

Dr. Ruben lifted her finger again, "Mr. Hawk, you make a very persuasive case. Therefore, the school will hold a contest on Friday. Both musical groups will perform. Whoever gets the most applause wins." she said.

"Yay!" we said happily.

The crowd roared. The Chipmunks looked disgusted. Dr. Ruben didn't exactly look confident in her own choice.

The next day went very fast. Until lunch. Brittany, Eleanor and I usually go through the lunch line and have someone carry our lunch trays for us since we're too small to carry them ourselves. Eleanor and I had already gotten our trays and were sitting at a lunch table far in the corner. We weren't as well known as the Chipmunks yet. I was nibbling at a grape when I had realized Alvin was talking to Brittany while her lunch tray scooted along. I stopped and watched as Brittany was trying to ignore Alvin and asked for grapes from the lunch lady. The grapes made her move over and accidentally run into Alvin. They backed away from each other awkwardly and started to talk again. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell what was going on.

As they reached the end, I could see Alvin pointing to the end of the line and looked like he was yelling. He was frantically doing so, but Brittany seemed to be brushing him off like a piece of lint in her hair. She pointed up just as her tray fell and she shrieked in fear as the food spilled off of her tray. Everyone in the lunchroom giggled and laughed except for the Chipmunks and us, of course. Alvin commented to her and Brittany shot back like an angry snake. She clearly wanted to kill him.

When she got to the lunch table we offered he some of our food, and she obliged by taking a few grapes off of my tray and a few carrots off of Eleanor's. She watched Alvin crossly and her eyes seemed to follow him the rest of the lunch period. Eleanor and I decided to leave her alone. She was in one of her moods.

Then, she turned to us and started to socialize.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow night's performance?" She asked like nothing had happened.

"Britt? Are you…okay?" Eleanor asked Brittany. She was probably as creeped out about Brittany's twitching eye as I was.

"What? Ha ha ha! What a silly question! Of course I'm okay!" She said cackling.

"O-okay… Just checking…" Eleanor said with a fake smile. I smiled too.

That night we were practicing for the competition against the Chipmunks, and Brittany seemed to be in a really harsh mood. She was dancing well, but she'd be a little looser if she was happy.

"Ha! We are _so _going to destroy those Chipmunks!" Brittany declared angrily.

"I don't want to destroy them." I said.

"Me neither, I just want to hang out with them!" Eleanor commented happily.

Ian stopped the music and we stopped dancing.

"Wait, wait wait," He said, "Hold on well, look, you know if you guys really feel that way, we might as well just withdraw from the contest…"

"What?!" Brittany yelled.

"…And then I'll just put you in a Fedex bag and ship you back to whatever tree you came from. Sound good?" Ian smirked sarcastically.

"No." We all replied sorrowfully.

"Okay, let's take it from the top!" Ian started the music and we continued dancing and singing but we had sad looks on our faces and our dance moves weren't as good.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah! Uh, short one in the green dress, what was your name again?" Ian pointed to Eleanor.

"E-Eleanor," She replied meekly.

"Yeah, look, I'm losing you there, have you always been that short?"

"I guess…"

"Well, you need to work on that, ok. Um, let me try something here." He tapped on the piano an inch in front of Brittany. "Brittany you come up here, and you two stay back." He pushed Eleanor and I backwards, and we looked at each other for a moment as Ian did the picture perfect sign with his hands to see only Brittany. "Oh, yeah, now _that I like,_ and it not just because Brittany's more of a mega-altra-super-star than you guys. Okay, how about a little more separation, give her some room!"

Our faces drooped again and we looked at each other again and sadly moved to the beat. As I write this, I still feel the sorrow in my heart. I wonder what the next day will bring.

* * *

**I know there was _slight _rewriting of the Squeakquel and there may be a little bit of that later, but trust me, I _will _write my own stuff mixed in. So please reveiw and keep reading, it's good for you! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7: Drama

Chapter 7: Drama

The morning was a normal one: class after class after class. I still doodled in my notebook, this time though, there was Ian and a big, sad, frowning face. I'm not much of an artist, but I think my feelings were clear. At first, Ian sounded like a nice guy, but now I know he's a mean one. I thought I should share my findings with my sisters. But I decided that I would keep to myself until I had more evidence.

Morning classes are always tiring, especially when you've got a cheerleading jockette on your back. The girl would shove her fake finger nails into my face, steal my books, and interrupt me when I'm answering a question for the teacher. I had tried to be nice, but she would still pick on me. So this morning she flicked the back of my head.

"Ouch!" I said, holding the back of my head in my paws.

She did it again.

"Cut it out!" I said.

The teacher wasn't in the room at the moment. Finally, someone yelled stop. It wasn't the teacher, but it was a very familiar voice. I turned in my seat and straightened in my seat. My heart just about leaped out of my throat when I saw him. He stood tall in his blue hooded jacket with a determined look in his beautiful blue eyes. Once his confused gaze met mine, though, he froze and pulled back. His face softened and he seemed mesmerized.

"Oh, look, the rat-face is going to stick up for its girlfriend!" the mean girl taunted.

Simon and I looked at each other and blushed, not knowing what to say. I felt like I was going to explode as I held my breath. It was so romantic. Then, the teacher walked in the room and we all fell silent as class started. If only I had known _before _that Simon were in my class. I had been so busy doodling I guess I didn't notice. Man, I hope he never sees my notebook! That'd be a little awkward…

Later at lunch, Eleanor, Brittany and I sat at our usual table in the corner of the lunch area outside. It was filled with students who bared the Eagles mascot on their clothing. I watched nervously as the "jockette" who had picked on me in math walked across the room. I was relieved to see she was sitting at another table, but she glared at me harshly. I shuffled awkwardly and looked to my sisters who were eating carrots and celery.

Brittany _still _watched Alvin like a hawk. She definitely knows how to hold a grudge. I thought she'd forget by now, but maybe that's just me. I was going to ask her about it, but she filled she mouth with celery sticks.

All of a sudden, a huge ruckus came from the middle table where the jocks sat. They were laughing and carrying on like a bunch of hyenas. I saw a red hoodie and a blue one too. I finally realized that that Alvin and Simon were talking with them. Simon had an aggressive look on his face and Alvin looked worried. He dropped the notebook he had in his hand and glared at a blonde boy. He said something through his teeth and the boy responded with something I couldn't hear. Simon nodded his head and the jock grabbed him and threw him across the room and into the trash can.

"Oh no!" I said.

I was about to run to him when Brittany put her arm out in front of me. The bell rang and we were forced to leave by Brittany. I watched the trash can to see if Simon would come out when the janitor dumped the trash in the dumpster. When I saw Alvin running to help his brother, I was slightly less worried. I still felt like I should check on him, but I decided to listen to my sister anyway.

Oh! I almost forgot! The competition between us and the Chipmunks was tonight! I was happy for the rest of the day knowing that we'd finally get to sing in front of a crowd that _knew _who we were. It was like having a concert with the Chipmunks. If only that could happen...but Ian said that he would never let us perform with those "evil" Chipmunks. As far as I know, the Chipmunks are pretty nice. I'm not saying that just because I like Simon or anything. I'm just saying that the way they show compassion towards themselves and others, there's no way they could be as mean as Ian says!

Anyway, back to the dance competition. We were backstage readying ourselves and listening to the roar of the crowd. Anticipation made my heart beat faster as I was doing my hair and I ended up doing it wrong. I quickly brushed it out and started over, this time gently placing bobby pins and the ponytail holder into my hair with precision. I gazed into the huge mirror that towered over me like a skyscraper and smiled. My blue sparkly dress was certainly eye-catching, and it reminded me of Simon. I wondered what song they would perform and stared into the mirror. I was lost in thought until I heard our group name escape the principal's lips.

"…The Chipettes!" She said and we walked to our places on the stage. Brittany walked in front of Eleanor and I, almost skipping. She met Ian just before she went onstage.

"Brittany, go out there and knock 'em dead!" Ian encouraged.

"Yes sir! I can do it!" Brittany said happily.

We walked up to Ian expectantly.

"I just want to let you know," we raised our heads and smiled wide, "Not to get in Brittany's way."

We were shot down. To Ian, apparently, Brittany's the best and Eleanor and I are just back up dancers. But all three of us are money makers to him. If I told my sisters, Brittany would be too proud to believe me, but Eleanor might believe me. I was called away from thought again when the music started and we danced. I moved to the beat as Brittany did and poor little Eleanor tripped over her huge clunky shoes. She picked herself up though like it was part of the dance and continued to move.

Once the music had ended we exited the stage and the screaming fans. It was the Chipmunks' turn now, and I anxiously awaited the arrival of Simon onstage. I waited and waited as the crowd chanted for them. Finally they appeared, but there was only Simon and Theodore with Alvin nowhere to be seen. I thought it was part of the act, until I looked into Simon's eyes and saw the fear and the sorrow. He approached the mike and faced the screaming crowd and broke the bad news.

"Hello, everyone…Uh, we won't be performing tonight, because Alvin isn't here. We have never performed without Alvin, and don't plan on…starting now…" He scooted over as Theodore bent the mike down to his height.

"You can't have only two little pigs, so you can't have only two Chipmunks." He said solemnly and sadly.

They left the stage and passed us. My heart had been shattered into little pieces and it burned. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I closed my eyes and looked to my sisters. Eleanor looked like she was going to cry and stared at the door where Theodore had just walked through. Dr. Ruben announced our "victory" and we had to go out there. We walked forward, but Brittany was the one who hesitated.

"Britt, we have to go." We told her. She had finally shown a little heart, but at a bad time.

We reluctantly walked onstage and waved, trying to shake off the sad faces of Simon and Theodore. I couldn't begin to imagine how much that hurt. Brittany's vein but at least she's reliable.

Later, we were taking our props back from the auditorium. Eleanor followed Ian and I followed behind her while Brittany lagged behind. She seemed to show her feelings better than we did. She seemed to drop off from the group, and I let her go. As soon as she'd gotten back to us, I asked her where she had gone.

"…To give advice to a friend." She replied and looked at her feet. I pondered this for a moment and assumed she was talking to herself. Sometimes, dear diary, I don't know what I'm going to do with her.

* * *

**Thanks for all of your comments! I love how attentive you guys are to the story, and hope you continue to reveiw! And don't worry, I'll be sure to keep writin' and updatin'! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8: Realization

Chapter 8: Realization

The next few days were just going to school and chilling at home. I loved the different books I had found in the library. I sit on the piano and read most of the afternoon until one of my sisters would interrupt me. Eleanor just loves it when I read to her! Brittany usually comes to me to spread a little gossip she'd heard from one of the cheerleaders or tell me about what tragic thing someone did to her hair. Every now and again, Alvin would come up in conversation. When I asked, I quickly regretted it.

Brittany's face went from perky and happy to grimace and anger. You could almost see fire burning in her sky-blue eyes. She lowered her 'eye brows' and stared right through me. I held my breath and hoped that she wouldn't kill me over bringing up a guy's name.

"I have no idea _who _you're talking about!" Brittany said.

She stuck her nose in the air and walked away. I rolled my eyes at her. I know she's my sister, and I love her to death, but sometimes she's so self-absorbed and snobby. I looked back to my book and didn't talk to anyone. I rotated my ears around to listen to my surroundings to see -or rather hear- what my sisters were up to.

I could hear crunching and a clicking in the next room, followed by small, cute giggling. It was obviously Eleanor, chomping on chips and watching T.V. Then I heard the turning of pages and an "Oh! Look at that dress! I want one just like that, Ian!" Obviously Brittany, looking through one of those fashion magazines Ian had gotten her.

Having sensitive ears can be useful at times. I returned my full attention to my book and rested my head in my paws. It was a romance novel, one of my new favorite genres. It was about a man who has everything, but feels empty. Then, the girl of his dreams comes in and he has to confess to her how he feels. I haven't gotten to the end, but right now, the lady feels as though that the man doesn't love her and still has feelings for his ex so she's running away from him. I think love will fall through, of course. There is no other way. Love is the thing that makes sure the world goes 'round. If there were no love, there would be no meaning for life. You are never whole without your significant other.

I've read that out of the book. It brought a tear to my eye and I whimpered. It was so beautiful to me. I then wondered about Simon. When I think of him does he think of me? When I'm angry or sad can he feel it? Would he come running if he saw I was upset or injured? I pondered this for a moment and was distracted from the book. The song 'I Want to Know What Love Is' ran through my mind when I first saw him in person. Does that mean I'm in love?

Brittany called to me and woke me up from my thoughts.

"Jeanette! Come here and see this dress I think would look awesome on you!" She called.

I sighed and closed the book with a small piece of notebook paper as a bookmark. I jumped down onto the soft threaded carpet and to the couch. I stood beside my sister and looked to where she pointed. It was rather pretty. It was lavender, with a navy blue bow around the waist. I smiled at Brittany.

"Do you really think so?" I asked, trying to sound interested.

"Well, duh, I _know _so! Have you _seen _a more magnificent wardrobe than mine?" Brittany said.

"No." I said unconvincingly.

I think the stardom is getting to Brittany's head. Eleanor seems the same, but Britt seems to have gone from worrying about her hair all of the time to worrying about her hair _and _wardrobe. I walked back to the piano and opened my book back up. Apparently, I am a 'bookworm' now. At least, that's what that mean jockette called me. She said I hang out at the library too much. I don't care what she says anymore. Simon stuck up for me. If he doesn't care what that mean kid says, neither should I.

Speaking of school, yesterday, Ian had a short conversation with us that made me feel really small. We were fixing our hair in out custom-made mirrors when Ian came into the room. He'd been on the phone, so when he came in he pocketed it excitedly.

"Guess what girls! We have a gig at the Staples Center tomorrow night!" We jittered around, excited, but then I frowned.

"But…tomorrow night's the school competition!" I said sadly.

"Oh, you're so smart I can't get anything past you!" Ian said. I wasn't sure if I should've been happy or feel belittled by the way he said it. "We're going to miss the contest! But, look, Brittany! I got you a new dress! And…It's all about making Brittany here a star!"

Ian lifted Brittany in the palm of his hand and pressed a gold, sparkly dress to her chest. Brittany was excited about it, but then frowned.

"B-but what about my sisters?" She asked. She did care!

"Oh they can be the backup dancers! I got them stuff too." Ian tossed two silver dresses at our feet.

"Hey!" Eleanor and I exclaimed.

"But, we always work together!" Brittany said.

"Alright, fine, all I really need is the B girl." Ian said.

"Ian, we perform together…" we linked paws, "Or not at all!"

"Okay then, who's in the mood for barbeque?" Ian asked.

"Barbecue?" how could Ian think of his stomach now? All of a sudden he grabbed our tails and lifted us so that we were eye-to-eye. It hurt because our tails are part of our spines, so it was a surge of pain through our whole bodies. We struggled and twisted instinctively but it was no good.

"…'Cause I know a place down the hill that makes barbecued chipmunk _real _tasty!" Ian said. "…Unless, of course, you want to sing."

We looked at each other sadly. We had no choice… We were going to perform at the Staples Center.

* * *

**Sorry I've been neglecting you guys! I finally updated Jeanette's Dairy! Hooray! If I don't update before then, Happy Holidays! So until I update next, See Ya! P.S. Remember to keep reading, 'cause it's good for you! D**


	9. Chapter 9: Help!

Chapter 9: Help!

This morning, I was hoping that last night's conversation with Ian was just a bad dream. Unfortunately, it was real. My back was still slightly sore from how he'd picked us all up. My sisters were still sleeping when I woke up, the little angels. I looked at my surroundings. Metal bars were all around. We were in a hamster cage. There were shavings that made my feet itch and little hamster toys all around.

There were no ways out, nothing to do but sit there. The latch on the door was padlocked. If I knew the combination I would free us and we'd be out the door in a heartbeat. I guess that is just wishful thinking, too. I decided there was one thing to do. Curl up in a ball and dream.

There was a stir across the room and Ian's annoying snoring finally ceased. I opened and eye so that Ian didn't see me and pretended to sleep. He walked over to the cage and bent over to look at us.

"Oh, look, my little money-makers are asleep!" he said with terrible morning breath.

I cringed and held my breath. Eleanor rolled over and yawned. She took one look at Ian and screamed bloody murder.

"Gaaaaaaaaahhhhh! MONSTER!" She shouted kicking up shavings and backing up against the hamster wheel.

Eleanor tripped on her shoes and was flat on her back in the wheel. She sat up and looked at Ian. She was frightened terribly. I walked over to calm her down. She was breathing hard and hugged me tight.

"Well, at least I know you like me…" Ian grumbled and he went to the kitchen for coffee.

I looked at Eleanor with worry and she looked at me with the same expression. We didn't want to let the school down. We were forced to. But then, who would perform? We could always ask the Chipmunks to. I wondered if Ian would let us go to school today. He'd probably have to. All of a sudden he picked up the cage and carried us.

"Okay, girls, get ready for school!" Ian said and he set us loose in the windowless bathroom.

Brittany was thrown out on the floor and finally opened an eye. She yawned and the then looked around with panic.

"Ah! How'd I get here?!" She asked.

"Oh, don't worry we're just being forced to get ready for school." I said and helped Eleanor onto the sink.

I scratched with my claws up the wood cabinet and into the sink bowl. Eleanor turned on the water and began to shower. I turned around to give her privacy and looked at Brittany down below. She asked for the brush and I threw it down to her. She carefully brushed through tangled locks of hair. I just sat and thought up escape plans. What could we do?

Soon it was nine o' clock, time for school to start, and we were thrown out of the strange car Ian drove. I brushed myself off and helped my sisters up from the concrete sidewalk. We scurried up the stairs to class, avoiding the stomping feet of other late students. I went to Mr. Dullenborring's math class, eager to see Simon, but not so eager to see my 'favorite' jockette.

I made my way across the threshold and claimed my seat in the front row. There was that girl again, hissing in my ear and flicking the back of my head. I just sat there, ignoring her until she left me alone. I guess ignoring a bully does work. I felt a whole lot better once she'd quit. I was actually having a good day. Too bad I still had the thought of being forced to sing by Ian.

Once we were 'home' from school we were put inside the bathroom and told to get ready for the show. I just sat with Eleanor on the edge of the sink with our two silver dresses at our sides. Brittany sang happily in the sink water and washed. She'd already done so this morning before school, but you know how Brittany can be. I decided to get dressed in the spangled uniform and looked in the mirror. I smiled at my reflection. It wasn't me, but it was supposed to be.

My sisters soon joined me at the mirror with their new apparel on. I hopped down from the sink and towards the bathroom door.

"I'll tell Ian we're ready…" I said not looking forward to losing my freedom again.

I could tell my sisters weren't thrilled with the idea either. I knocked on the door and yelled to Ian. He shoved us into an even smaller cage and carried to Ian's equipment bag. We were carried out front and waited for a limo for about a half hour. Ian tapped his foot impatiently and glanced at his watch. When the long car finally came he began to argue with the driver.

"He's distracted! Quick, grab the phone!" Brittany yelled in a whisper.

I reached for it a handed it to Brittany who dialed a number. How she got the Chipmunks' guardians' number I'll never know. Someone picked up and we were overjoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot I pocket-dialed 1-800-lowlife!" Alvin's voice came through the phone, clear as a bell.

"Um, Alvin?" Brittany said nervously.

"_Brittany_?" Alvin asked, shocked.

"Yeah, we won't be performing tonight. I should've listened to you about Ian." Brittany explained.

"Don't tell me…"

"Yep, he locked us in a cage." Brittany finished his sentence.

"Brittany…!" Alvin started but was interrupted by a muffled voice in the background. "You got it." He said to the voice, and then finished, "Brittany, I'm coming to get you! Simon, tell Jeanette how to pick the lock!"

"Roger that!" Simon said.

I almost melted on the spot when I heard his voice, but this wasn't the time. I gathered myself and grabbed the lock. I told Simon I was ready, talking about the numbers. He was worried about us, I could tell by the sound of his voice.

"Now the third number is the most notorious for being hardest to crack. I'm assuming it's a prime number but we can't assume…"

"Simon," I interrupted his rambling, "The first two numbers were one! I-I'm going to have to go with one!"

I maneuvered the numbers with my brown paws until the combo said '1, 1, 1.' The lock opened and we were about to escape when Ian began to tread in our direction. I threw the phone down into the bag and put my glasses back on.

"Are you ready to be stars?" Ian asked.

"Oh, you bet we are!" Brittany said convincingly.

He carried us to the limo and placed us in the seat next to him. Before we were in the car, we saw Alvin racing to the rescue on a red motorcycle. I could hear Brittany whisper softly to herself, "My hero…" I smiled slightly in spite of the current situation. Maybe Brittany didn't hate Alvin as much as she'd portrayed.


	10. Chapter 10: Rescue From Mr Hawk

Chapter 10: The Big Ending

Once again, Ian had been distracted by acting rich. He opened the moon roof. This was our chance at escape! He grabbed a glass of champagne. He filled a big skinny glass and talked to himself about success. Brittany reached her paw through the bars of the cage and opened it up. She hopped out and we followed onto the back of the seat. Eleanor boosted Brittany and I up onto the roof of the car and then jumped out herself. We slid down the back window, and when Ian tuned around he panicked.

Ian came out the top of the hole in the roof, trying to grab us but it was no use. We were thrown pink and white helmets from Alvin and we were supposed to jump for it. Eleanor went straight for it, but I hesitated.

"Jump, Jeanette!" Alvin yelled.

"Well, I-!" Brittany shoved me down onto the motorcycle and then jumped for herself.

"ALVIN!" Ian thrust his fists onto the trunk of the car.

"Hey, Ian, in the words of McDonald's 'you're fired!'"Brittany taunted.

Alvin punched it, sending us speeding down the road. I held on tight, being the one stuck on the back.

"Ian's catching up!" Brittany cried.

"Don't worry I'm getting a little help from my old pal, Digger!" Alvin said.

A gopher came out of a manhole and the limo swerved recklessly to a stop. We drove into a toy store and Alvin said,

"Stick with me, Britt, I'll never steer you wrong!" Just then we drove into pert of the store to a dead end. Alvin did a U-turn and we drove back out.

"Oh yeah, I'll never doubt you again!" Brittany said sarcastically.

Ian ran after us with a R.C. Helicopter on our tails.

"I have a plan!" Alvin yelled, "Jump on the count of three…Three!"

We all jumped onto the helicopter rails. When I looked down, I wished I hadn't.

"I-I'm not so good with heights!" I admitted.

"Hang on, Jeanette!" Eleanor yelled reassuringly.

Somehow, I wasn't so reassured. Ian had a smirk on his face and was pulling the helicopter towards him.

"We have to get that remote!" Eleanor yelled.

"I know what to do! It's hats off to Ian!" Brittany said and we all took our helmets.

We threw the helmets and hit Ian, causing him to fall over.

"The remote!" I yelled. "Ellie, grab my ankles! I'm going for it! Ahhhh!"

I launched myself off the railing and grabbed the remote with Eleanor at my ankles and Brittany at hers. I hung there upside down in surprise. I did it. _I caught the remote! _Eleanor decided that this was the best time to rebel.

"Ian you were wrong, I don't need these!" Eleanor threw her high heeled shoes at Ian but ended up hitting the motorcycle. The wheels spun out of control and hit Ian…um, let's just say where the sun doesn't shine… We cringed and Eleanor apologized. I maneuvered us to the school, getting a few odd looks from citizens that walked the streets.

Soon we'd reached the school auditorium and the crowd cheered.

"The Chipettes are in the building!" Alvin announced.

"I'm settin' her down!" I cried as I landed the helicopter.

Simon and Theodore approached us and we were high fiving. Alvin lifted his paw and I missed but laughed it off. We gathered as Dr. Ruben announced we'd be performing together.

"This is and honor!" Eleanor said.

"…for you or for us?" Theodore asked.

"For us!" Brittany and Alvin said simultaneously. "Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! Quadruple Jinx! Infinity Jinx-!"

"Guys! We get it!" I said. "Huddle up gang!"

We huddled up and got ready and made a plan. Right there, Alvin told us that we could stay at their house as long as we needed to. We thanked him and then danced and sang to 'We Are Family'. In the middle of the song I watched as the boys' dad, Dave, stumbled in the door on crutches. The boys seemed so happy to see him. I knew then that we'd probably be happy with him too.

It was the end of the contest and it was clear we'd won. We then began to sing 'Shake Your Groove Thing' and the Chipmunks talked to Dave and gave us a solo. Dave looked a little stressed and Alvin told everyone, "This one's for Dave! Shake what your mama gave ya!"

It was the perfect evening, spending time with Simon and dancing. What could be better?

Later, we went to our real home. We were all snuggled into bed, and we Chipettes got the Chipmunks' old T-shirts as nightgowns for tonight. Of course, Alvin had to argue with Dave about bed time. Dave walked in and slipped on a skateboard and fell down.

"AAAAALLLVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN !" He screamed.

Alvin turned out the light.

"Goodnight Dave!"

* * *

**Oh no! It's the end! Just kidding! Jeanette ran out of pages in this diary, so she's getting a new book this winter! Find out what happens between the movies and how the Chipettes' first Christmas and New Year is with the Chipmunks! Coming Soon to...this website! D**


End file.
